Problem: Ashley ate 2 slices of pizza. Umaima ate 3 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the pizza.